Your Star Is Due For Shooting
by LOSTrocker
Summary: Pairings: all canon couples. RogerPhoebe friendship. Phoebe and Roger's friendship is tested when Benny's studios are more interested in the writer then the rocker.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes:** Had this idea for awhile, and after writing the poem Second Song Glory, the plot bunnies came at me with full force. Damn them all to hell. Anyway: this will be a Roger/Phoebe friendship ficcy. Pairings include the norm: all canon really, and of course Phoebe/Mark. Takes place after Will You so that means that yes Phoebe and Mark are married. :) Title was inspired by a song off of Anthony's CD: Look Around called Room to Breath. I love that song and love the lyric: You're star is due for shooting... And this ficcy is a good excuse to use the song. :) Also, in this Phoebe composes a song for Roger but I'm not really much of a song writer so yeah... Ten to one you really won't see the song on here.

"...It's what the loss of our friends brings  
It's in the way you held my strings  
It's now all the little things  
I can't help but down  
Sometimes I wish I'd never known just how brilliantly you shown  
Right before you threw the stone to cast me out"  
-Room To Breath, Anthony Rapp

**You're Star Is Due For Shooting:**   
By: LOSTrocker

**Chapter One:**

"That was awsome you guys!" Mark, along with other bohos applauded the rocker and the writer's musical efforts.

Phoebe had written Roger a song, everyone was suprised because they didn't really know she could write them. So, after a month or two of playing around with it, Roger finally nailed in the head. When the song was good to sing, he and Phoebe gathered their friends at the loft and Roger sang it to them. Phoebe helped a little by doing back up, though she was not much a singer...

Roger and Pheebs took their bow and joined their friends. Roger sat beside Mimi who congratulated him with a kiss, and Phoebe took Mark as her seat. "Have a secret," she whispered to the film maker. "That song was about you."

Mark smiled and turned a light shade of red. "I kind of had a feeling about that." he whispered back to her and they too exchanged a kiss.

"Gee, I wonder who that song could have possibly been about?" teased Collins, eyeing Mark.

"Yeah, I wonder." followed Angel.

"Love song, who would have thunk." Mimi couldn't help but joined in.

"Oh come on guys, give her a break." said Roger, coming to the writer's defense. "At least its half way desent. I couldn't write something like that if I tried, well, besides Your Eyes."

"It is good," Angel agreed. "I knew my sister always had this talent. I think you should try to get that song on the radio."

They laughed at her. "Are you kidding sis?" Phoebe asked her. "I've been trying to get published for the past what? 5 to 10 years, and I get rejected... What makes you think I could get a record label to sign me as one of their song writers?" she then added: "Besides, you have to have connections to get in, and I don't think we have-"

"Benny." Maureen said. "Remember our good ol' friend Benny?"

"Oh yeah, forgot about him." said Phoebe. "Well, his fault, he doesn't show his rich ass around this dump anymore."

"Hey," Roger and Mark said, coming to their loft's defense.

"Sorry you guys," she apologized.

"But what if you tried to talk to him-" Angel couldn't finish, Roger snapped:

"No way, I'm not selling my soul to that Yupie Scum!"

"Rog," Mimi warned him to chill, he slightly did so.

"It's not a bad idea," Phoebe started to agree with her sister on this one. "And Joanne could be our lawyer like she was with Mark for Buzz Line, if she doesn't mind that is?"

"Not at all." replied Joanne. "I would be glad to help, just remember when you guys make it to remember the little people."

"C'mon Rog, it could work. We have a slight chance you know." Phoebe urged the rocker on this subject but he wouldn't budge on it.

"No."

"But-" she tried again.

"No." Roger repeated.

The tension in the loft was so thick you couldn't cut it with a knief. Then again bringing up Benny was almost like bringing up April. It always led to arguements and tension. "Someone please change the subject here, I'm drowing!" Roger insisted.

"Oh! Oh!" Maureen raised her hand.

"This should be interesting." said Collins.

"Guys, I see dead people!" Maureen announced dramatically, causing the others to laugh and lift some of the tension.

"Okay, who gave her back The 6th Sense?" asked Mimi. "I thought she wasn't allowed to watch that movie anymore because of little stunts like this." the dancer was in a fit of laughter.

"I thought I hid that thing well this time, dammit." cursed Joanne. The lawyer made a mental note to hide the DVD better once they got home.

While the others shared a good laugh, Mark noticed that Phoebe wasn't laughing. "Are you okay?" he asked her in a whisper.

"I'll tell you later." was her reply.

The film maker didn't find out what was wrong with her until they were in bed that night. "So, are you going to tell me?" he asked. "About before?"

Phoebe sighed with frustration. "Roger isn't the only one who wants to be famous. I do too. At least he got his chance. I haven't gotten mine yet..."

"You're really serious about the song aren't you?" Mark asked, wrapping his arms around her.

"More then anything." Phoebe said. "I felt something when I wrote that song Mark. I know it's going to make it... I don't want to die a nobody Mark..."

The film maker could hear the sadness in her voice and kissed her on the forehead. "You're not a nobody to me."

"I know, but do you get what I'm saying though?" she asked.

Oh yes, he knew. All the bohos did. They came to NYC to fullfill a life long dream of making it but NYC wasn't the city of dreams it appeared to be... "What should I do?"

"We'll try talking to Rog again okay?" Mark suggested.

That sounded like a plan, but Phoebe wasn't sure how bulletproof it was going to be considering this afternoon's convo. Still, one could hope, like they all did. Then the writer and film maker fell let sleep over come them.

TBC...

**Author's Notes: (continued):** I'm still playing around with this. So updates might take awhile.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

"Morning Pookie," Phoebe tried to pull a Maureen with Roger the following morning.

The rocker looked up from The Voice and gave her a skeptic look. He knew she was up to something. "What?" he asked.

"We need to talk." the writer sat across from him.

Mimi and Mark were gone. The two were alone. No was there to inturrupt them. "If its about the song, forget Pheebs, I'm going to Benny."

"Come on Rog!" she pleaded. "I know you're sick of moping around the loft all the time! And wouldn't it be nice to help out Mark and Mimi with the rent?"

"AH HA!" he pointed at her. "I knew it! So you want in on it too?"

"Well of course, the song is mine you know... Half of its your's only because you agreed to sing it." she told him. "Besides, we're in America, you're not the only one who wants to be famous Rog. We all do... By doing this we can... You can a second time."

Roger shook his head. "You know how I feel about Benny..."

"I know you hate him." she said. "And you wish he would burn in hell... Blah blah blah..." she shook her head this time. "But remember how Mark felt when he first started Buzz Line. He felt the same way, but he likes it, rather he'll admit it or not..."

"You're not going to give up on this are you?" Roger asked.

"No, I feel real strong about this one," she said. "Come on, please."

Roger stared at her. She was serious. Then again, she knew how she felt. He had dreams like her once... Still does have dreams like hers... Would it be so bad... God, now he felt torn. Damn the Devil with his temptation! "Will you at least think about it?" pleaded the writer.

"If it will get you off my back, sure... Why not?" he said, giving into his "sister". He could see why Mark had such a hard time turning her down.

"OH THANK YOU THANK YOU!" squealed Phoebe, getting up, and glomping the rocker until he almost turned blue.

"Hey, wait a minute, I didn't say yes, I said I would think about it." Roger reminded her after he gentally pulled her off of him.

"Still its a start!" she continued happily. "Please please let me know as soon as you make up your mind."

"I will." he promised, then the two went about their morning doing the usual.

Phoebe went to the fridge to grab the two a beer to celebrate, or half way celebrate anyway when she noticed something. Mark forgot his lunch again. "Shit," she cursed.

"What?"

Phoebe held up Mark's lunchbag. Roger laughed. "Again?"

"Hey, you can't blame him. He's got a lot on his mind." Phoebe replied. "I'll go give it to him. You want to come."

"Nah, I think I'll stay and thing about a few things." he winked at her.

"Yes, please think! For once! I mean, don't get a headache or-" Phoebe let her excitment get away with her. "Oh never mind. I'll be back." Then Phoebe left. Roger was now alone with his thoughts...

"Hey Alexi," the writer greeted her husband's boss with a smile when she arrived at the Buzz Line office.

"Hi," she replied in the same way. "How's married life treating you?"

"Are you kidding it's awsome." Phoebe said. "Well, this go round anyway." she corrected herself. "Mind if I see Mark, it won't be long."

"Sure, go right ahead." Alexi told her.

The writer thanked the boss woman and went in to see Mark. He was at his desk fidling with what looked like a new camera. "Hey," Phoebe broke his contration, causing him to almost drop the camera. He caught it thankfully. "Sorry," she replied with a small laugh.

Mark smiled at her. "It's no problem, just would have cost us a good sum of money, no big." he got up and hugged her. "What brings you here?"

"Because oh forgetful one, you forgot your lunch. Didn't want you to starve." Phoebe passed him his lunch bag.

"Great, thanks," Mark said and kissed her on the cheek. "Don't want to splurge today... I can't believe I forgot it."

Phoebe laughed. "Busy uh?"

"You have no idea," Mark told her.

"Figured, Alexi's got you running around," she said. "But I like her, she's cool."

"Yeah, me too." Mark agreed. "So, were you able to talk to Roger?"

"Yup." with a smile.

"Well?" he urged her, dying to know what the rocker said.

"He said he'll think about it."

"Wow, thats pretty big." Mark told her. "I mean there could be a chance."

"I know, I'm hoping." Phoebe said excitedly.

"OKAY YOU TWO!" Alexi yelled from the front. "STOP HAVING OFFICE SEX WE GOT TO GO!"

Phoebe laughed. Mark turned bright red. "Could I change my mind about loving her?"

"No," Phoebe said. "Go on, I'll see you when you get home."

The two exchanged another kiss before they went their seperate ways, and Phoebe headed back to the loft.

During the few minutes Phoebe was gone, the Devil was being stronger then Roger's nerves. He couldn't let this go. There was something about Phoebe's song that just seemed to click. To get the Devil off his back, he finally gave into him. When Phoebe returned home, the rocker finally gave her the answer she had been looking for.

"Lets do it."

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

"I can't do this." Roger replied as he, Phoebe, Joanne, Mark, and Mimi made their way towards Cyberhops. The rocker did a Uturn but the others blocked him from going anywhere.

"Yes, you can," Mark assured him. "Now move your ass."

They pushed the rocker into the large building. Joanne went up to the secretary. Phoebe at her right, and Roger at her left. "Roger Davis, Phoebe Cohen, and Joanne Jefferson to see -"

"Ah you three,"

Everyone turned to see Benny. He was all ready waiting for them. "I'm really surprised to see you here, espically Roger." he turned to Phoebe and he couldn't help but laugh. "Mrs. Cohen."

"Whats so funny?" Mark demanded.

"Sorry, its just this is too hard to believe." answered Benny.

"Well, believe it." Phoebe said. "We're here to discuss buisness not personal affairs."

"You're right," agreed Benny. "You three come into my office, you two, stay out here."

The group of friends exchanged hugs and good lucks. Mimi and Roger exchanged a kiss as well as Mark and Phoebe. It wasn't long until they were in Benny's office. "So, I hear you have a song for me." Benny said sitting behind his desk. "This is going to be about Mark isn't it?"

Phoebe blushed, giving Benny his answer. He laughed again. "Okay, enough bull shit, lets get this show on the road. Lets hear it. Roger."

Roger pulled out his guitar that he brought with him. He begun to play and sing the words that Phoebe had wrote. He couldn't remember being this nervous the first go round, but then again, the first time he didn't have to deal with Benny who was probably more of a hard ass then the other suits he delt with.

Phoebe smiled and nodded at Roger, trying her best to be his cheerleader, she had to remain silent, but a cheerleader she was no doubt. She then turned to Benny. She tried to read him but he was hard to make out. He was like a statue. The writer then turned to Joanne. She looked just as nervous as they did but you could tell that she was rooting for them to really blow Benny out of the water.

It seemed like etertinty but the song finally ended, but Roger added something extra. He did a guitar solo that really surprised Phoebe. She and Joanne exchanged looks, knowing that wasn't part of the original but they both smiled, they liked it. Benny still remained emotionless at least until the song was finally over and he spoke up.

"I liked that." Benny said.

"Does that mean you will sign on my clients?" asked the lawyer.

"Not so fast Joanne, you know it's not that easy, just because I liked it doesn't mean the others will." Benny replied. "I'll discuss you with my boss-"

"You're father-in-law." corrected Roger with a smirk.

Phoebe glared at him, giving him one of those warning looks, telling him silently not to push their luck. "Sorry," Roger apologized.

"It's cool." assured Benny. "If my boss approves, then you're signed up with Cyberhops, if not you're back in your Bohiem Hell." Benny smirked.

Roger rolled his eyes. Benny was such an asshole, but that was nothing new.

"How long until we know?" Joanne asked.

"My people will call your people." was Benny's answer.

Then that was it. The meeting was over. They shook hands and left. "How was it?" Mark asked as soon as the three came out. He took Phoebe into his arms.

"Long," she answered. "But he said he'll give us a call."

"Thats good isn't?" Mark asked.

"No," answered Roger. "Not when Benny is concerned. I don't think we're going to get it."

"At least you tried." Mimi told him as she placed a comforting arm around him and pecked him on the cheek.

"You know what?" asked the film maker. "I'm taking you all out to lunch to celebrate."

"But Mark, we haven't really signed on yet." Phoebe reminded him.

"I know, but this still calls for celebrating." he told her.

"Hey, don't argue when food is invovled." Roger said.

"Okay, okay, lets go." Phoebe finally gave in and went out to lunch with the others. After that was taken care of, they all returned home. Now, all they had to do was wait for a call from Benny's people. Their musical future was in there hands...

TBC... 


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Notes:** Sorry for lack of updates. Its just been too hot to walk to the library and my computer is still against me at home. And these computer at the library really suck. I so badly want to have my characters swear, they can with some words, but with the major ones. I think I might have all ready pointed this out, but just in case. Making it a note again.

**Chapter Four:**

It felt like an enterinty had gone by the days following the meeting with Benny. "Did he call?" Roger asked.

"Yes," Mark said.

"Seriously?" asked Roger happily.

"No, I just thought I'd say that to shut you up." Mark replied to him with a smirk.

"Bad form man!" Roger yelled at him.

Phoebe hit Mark playfully, warning him to leave Roger alone. "Ow," said Mark, pretending as though she actually hurt him.

"You deserved it." she told him.

"It hurts," he playfully whined. "Can't you just kiss and make it better?"

Phoebe laughed. "Man, Rog is really rubbing off on you." she said. "Not that thats a bad thing, but c'mon apologize."

"All right, all right, sorry bro, but it was funny."

"Not to me it wasn't. You know how much this means to me."

"To us." Phoebe added in.

"Whatever, you know what I mean." pointed out the rocker.

"Oh, oh the pain..." Mark continued.

Phoebe finally gave into him. What started out as a simple kiss ended being a lot more, and at this point Roger wished more then ever that Mimi was here. She was out working on her moves at the club, and helping with the new girls who just started there. He wondered if this is how Mark felt all those times? I guess this is what it means for payback...

"Yeah, don't me. Just go ahead and do it right infront of me." Roger told them with a laugh.

Phoebe pulled away from Mark. "It never stopped you and Mimi."

"But you're not us, you're the angelic ones." Roger put up his hands in a prayfull position.

"Not anymore," Phoebe informed him while Mark blushed.

"Dude, you seriously need to get over it." said Roger.

"Hey, I can't help it that I'm pale, and I blush easy!" Mark came to his own defense. "I'm still getting use to this." It always felt like a new experience, even though he and Phoebe had been together for some time now. Plus, being married made all the more merrier.

"Okay, I can take a hint, you guys go shag each other's brains out, but I will be back. I don't want to come back to see anything. I don't want nightmares. Seeing Mark naked is just a scary thought." Roger teased him.

"I quite like the idea of him being naked." Phoebe smirked at the image that was forming in her head.

"Thats it, I'm out. Later guys." Roger told them and took his leave.

"Now, where were we?" asked Phoebe when Roger left.

"Right here," Mark went to kiss her, but then the phone rang. "Dammit." cursed the film maker.

"I'll get it." Phoebe told him and went to the phone. "Hello," she said into reciever.

"Ah, Mrs. Cohen, just the person I was looking for."

"Who is it?" Mark asked her.

"It's Benny." she answered him.

"Well, what did your boss man say?" Phoebe asked him. "Are we in?"

"Not really we, just you," Benny asked her.

"What do you mean just me?" asked Phoebe.

"Can you meet me at my office say around five?" Benny asked. "Alone?"

"Um..." she looked at Mark. "I guess..."

"Great, see you then."

"What was that about?" Mark asked. "Are you guys going to have the deal?"

"He just wants to speak to me." answered Phoebe. "He wants me to meet him alone."

"Are you okay with that? Should I come with you?" Mark asked. "You know how Benny can be."

"Yeah, its okay. Just go get Rog, he won't be happy about this, but I have to see what Benny wants."

"All right," Mark replied, trusting her judgement. The two exchanged a kiss of goodbye and went their seperate ways.

A few minutes later, Phoebe made a detoure and headed towards the diva's and Joanne's apartment. She hoped Maureen was home, and she smiled to find she was. "Hey girl, whats up?" the diva asked welcoming her into her home.

"Benny called." she answered. "He just wants me to meet him at his office at five,"

"Wait, just you?" Maureen asked.

"Yeah, weird I know, but would you mind coming with me?" she asked. "I just don't trust him. Mark offered to go, but someone needs to be there when Roger finds out about this."

"Sure, I'll go, just let me grab my jacket." Then after the diva grabbed her coat, her and the writer left for Cyberhops.

"Mrs. Cohen, Benny is waiting for you in his office. You may see him, but you are to wait outside." Benny's secratary said this to Maureen.

"Fine. Whatever. He's such an asshole." Maureen mummbled to herself.

So, Phoebe entered Benny's office. Maureen watched them closely as she peered through his large clear class window. If he planned to make a move on her, like he did with Mimi a few years back, she would gladly step in and kill him. Okay, maybe not kill him, but she would hurt him some kind of bad.

Inside, Benny told Phoebe: "Please take a seat." he pointed to the chair infront of his desk. She took it. Then he grabbed one and sat beside her.

"Whats the deal Benny?" Phoebe asked.

"My bosses just want you, they don't want Roger."

"What? Why?" Phoebe asked. "He's good."

"Yeah, but he's old, washed out, your new, young, fresh..." Phoebe noticed that Benny was bringing his hand to her thigh.

"You're forgetting that I'm about the same age as he is," Phoebe told him angerily. "Not to mention, I'm married, so if you please, kindly remove my hand from my thigh." she yanked her leg from under his hand.

"My apologizes." said Benny.

"Whatever," hissed Phoebe. "Listen, it's either both of us, or none of us. Got it. Tell that to your bosses."

"You don't know what you're doing." Benny told her as she got up to leave.

"Oh, do I believe I do," Phoebe said but before she could go anywhere Benny grabbed her by the arm, stopping her.

Outside, Maureen could see what was going on. She didn't like it. She stormed in, much to his secretary's dismay. Without a warning to anyone, Maureen bunched Benny, causing his grip to losen on Phoebe. "Way to go Maureen!" Phoebe cheered.

Maureen smiled at her work. "You bitch." Benny cursed.

"C'mon lets jet." Maureen said and her and Phoebe made a mad dash out of Cyberhops before Benny called the cops.

"Dammit," the diva cursed when they were far from Cyberhops.

"What is it?" Phoebe asked in concern.

"I broke a nail!" she whinned. Then she straightened up to add: "But it was so worth it."

TBC...


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five:**

As she figured Roger wasn't too happy when she returned home to the loft. Maureen came in after her. "So, how did your little meeting go with Benny?" Roger asked hotely.

"What do you think?" Phoebe asked him, crossing her arms over her chest. She couldn't believe that Roger would actually think that she sold out on him.

"I think he wanted you, right from the get go." answered Roger, standing up and walking up to her.

"Watch it," Mark warned him, coming to his wife's side.

"Roger, chill out baby," Mimi said. She come back as soon as she heard the news. Mark would need help with him. She knew better that Phoebe wouldn't betray Roger. She loved him too damn much.

"Don't start something you can't finish Rog," warned Phoebe.

"You signed didn't you?" he asked bitterly.

"You know why he didn't want you?" Phoebe asked.

"Please, do tell." replied Roger.

"Because you're old, washed out!" Phoebe yelled at him, nearly at verge of tears.

"I'm what?" Roger asked. "I'm not old."

"You're not acting like it, thats for sure." said Mimi.

Roger glared at her. Then Maureen whistled, causing everyone to turn to her. "What?!" they all demanded.

"Does anyone care that I broke a nail?" she asked.

Mark rolled his eyes. "What does that have to do with anything?" he asked.

"Phoebe didn't sign with him Roger because he was an ass. She went to tell him that it you two or no deal." Maureen turned to the writer. "I heard you guys yelling, half of the office building did."

"What?" Roger asked, taken aback by his friend's actions.

"Not too mention he touched me, in a very unlike buisness manner." added Phoebe.

"He did what?!" now Mark was angery. "Oh, I'm going to kill that bastard." Before anyone could stop him Mark was gone.

"Crap," Mimi said. "C'mon Maureen." she dragged Maureen after her so they could stop Mark. They didn't want him to jail. That meant Roger and Phoebe were alone. Silence fell upon them.

"Well..." Roger now felt embarrassed.

"Yeah, no kidding," said Phoebe, who was now rubbing her neck nervously.

"I'm..." started Roger.

"Yeah, me too." Phoebe added, knowing what he was going to say.

"So, are we cool?" asked Roger.

"Duh," winked Phoebe.

The two hugged then. "I'm really sorry. I'm such an ass." the Rocker said when they parted.

"Well, sometimes, not all the time." Phoebe told him with a laugh and a playfull hit.

"I can't believe you didn't sign." said Roger.

"Not without you, what kind of friend would I be?" Phoebe asked him.

"No, you're not my friend." he corrected her.

"What? I thought we were cool."

Roger laughed. "You're my sister."

"Aww," Phoebe said. "You so rock."

Roger blushed. "I know." then he looked towards the door. "I guess we better go help with Mark."

"I really didn't want to say anything like that but I figured that would get your attention on another reason why I didn't sign." Phoebe said, and out the two friends went to stop the film maker from comminting murder.

TBC...

**Author's Notes: **This story is a lot longer then planned, but I wanted to change a few things. You guys should have known that I would have Roger and Phoebe make up. I love their friendship. I swear if Roger wasn't all ready wasn't Mimi and I didn't love Mark so damn much, I would have paired her up with Roger. LOL! But she's Mark's forever. :) One more chapter after this one.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Notes:** Last one. Thanks to everyone reviewed!

**Chapter Six:**

"How's your hand?" Phoebe asked Mark the following day after the make up session with Roger.

"It hurts a little." he answered.

The dancer, diva, writer, and rocker were unable to stop the film maker from getting to Benny. The poor guy was still recovering from Maureen's punch when Mark stormed into to take his shot. They all escaped before Benny could set the cops on them.

"Here, let me kiss it to make it better." Phoebe was about to when Roger came in.

Roger laughed. "Bad timing uh?" he asked when he saw Phoebe reach for Mark's hand.

The film maker glared at the rocker. "I so hate you." he said.

"No you don't, you love me." Roger laughed. "How's the hand buddy?"

"Would be a whole lot better if someone would leave." answered Mark through greeted teeth.

Phoebe laughed. Things were back to normal. "Where you going Rog?" Phoebe asked of him.

"I'm going to have lunch with Meems, then I have some other things to take care of." he added.

"All right, don't be out too late." Phoebe said in a motherly voice.

Roger laughed again. "Yes mom." then he took his leave.

"Finally," Mark said happily.

They were about to continue but they were inturrupted once more when a knock came at the door. "Thats it! I'm so chaining up this door!" Mark said angerily. When he got up to open it, Maureen was there with Collins, Angel, and Joanne. "What do you guys want?"

"Here I thought you'd be happy to see us!" Angel declared. "You don't love us anymore Marky?"

Mark sighed with frustration. "Yes... I love you, but its becoming debatable." He let his friends in.

"He's just mad because he's not getting any with Phoebe." Maureen laughed.

"Mo," Joanne hit the diva for being so blunt.

"Its the truth."

"You know, we would be able to if some people would oh I don't know, try to give us some privacy." Mark said. "We are married you know. It's our right... To... Well, you know..."

"Screw each others brains out." Maureen finished with a wink.

"Why are you here?" Mark asked, sitting back down next to Phoebe.

"Maureen told us everything!" Joanne said anixously.

"I'm so proud of you boy," replied Collins to Mark. "You're becoming quit the badass."

"Well, no one messes with his woman and gets away with it." Mark beamed at Phoebe.

"Or mine." Maureen added. "POOKIE!" she embraced the lawyer. Joanne smiled.

"Ditto." agreed Collins and pulled Angel down on his lab.

"I thought it was the other way around." joked Mark.

"Shut up," Collins retorted playfully.

Mark and Phoebe then gave the others the details. Meanwhile, Roger had just let the Cat Scratch and was now at Cyberhops. Once again a boho ignored the secretary's wishes to not disturb Benny. "What the hell do you want?" Benny demanded.

"Look, you got to sign Phoebe, she's good." Roger told him. "She's throwing her life away if you don't."

"Hey, she's the one who wants you or no deal." Benny reminded him.

"Well, I'm out. Its all about her." Roger threw at him.

"Sorry, no deal with anyone." said Benny. "None of you will work in this city again." he promised angerily.

"What why?" Roger demanded.

"Because you're all nuts!" he answered.

"And you're just figured that out?" laughed Roger. "Hey, at least we didn't sell out and marry rich."

"Shut up," ordered Benny. "Don't bring Allison into this."

"I didn't you did." Roger corrected. "By the way, how's your eye?"

Benny let down his guard, which was hell of a mistake. Roger took his turn and punched Benny again. He smirked as he took his leave. That felt good.

**Fin.**


End file.
